Reception quality can fluctuate heavily, particularly in car radios, due, for example, to multipath reception, the reception of spurious signals, or due to breaks in the received field strength. To keep the resultant interference as low as possible, various measures have been disclosed for masking this interference in the audio signal. It is, for example, possible in the case of a poor reception, to temporarily attenuate the audio signals or to reduce the stereo channel separation. These measures presuppose that interference in the received signal can be perfectly determined.
The object of the present invention is to disclose a radio receiver having digital signal processing, in the case of which interference in the received signal, in particular such interference which also leads to audible interference, is recognized and, from that, signals are derived for controlling the reproduction of the audio signals.